A point of interest (“POI”) is a feature on a map (or in a geo dataset) that occupies a particular point, as opposed to linear features like roads or areas of land use. A point of interest may be associated with a physical address defining the location of the point of interest within a map (e.g., a 2D map) and geometry information defining the characteristics of the point of interest in a 3D space.